Hyuuga/History
Hyuuga 'is one of the main antagonists of the 07-Ghost'' series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates holding the position as Major (which is sometimes translated as Lieutenant Commander) of the Black Hawks and often acts as Ayanami's bodyguard. He is a Warsfeil. Hyuuga is recognised by his tall stature, distinctive black sunglasses, eating of a candy apple (or lolly pop), and the light smile he almost always wears on his face. He is always joking, being silly and not acting seriously. Despite this, he is very skilled with the Katana (a Japanese sword) and almost uses it to perfection, being the one who killed Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's bodyguards during the Raggs War. As of Kapitel 89, he seems to have died when he fought against Katsuragi, who was confirmed to be the missing Ghost Landkarte. However, Kapitel 96 reveals that he is alive but still recovering. Childhood Early childhood Hyuuga was born on July 8 into an unknown, probably Warsfeil, family. Not much is known about his earlier years, though it seems that he comes from a rich family or he might be rich himself. In a side story in the manga, he is swindled twenty million yen for a pot that is said to have magic power to make his dream come true. When he found out that he had been cheated, he seemed unconcerned about the money lost. On a similar note, Hyuuga carries two katana at his belt, and in feudal Japan, only those from affluent backgrounds and of a higher social class could possess two katana. He is a Warsfeil, and was most likely born one, given his strength. Schooling The pilot chapter Begleiter reveals that Hyuuga attended Barsburg Military Academy and Ayanami was one of his classmates. Raggs War Hyuuga fought on the side of Barsburg during the Raggs War. During the war, he pursues the fleeing Kreuz and Teito as they escaped Raggs, although he does this on his own instead of with the group of footsoldiers also following them. He confronted Mark, one of the three finest fighters in the Raggs Kingdom, who had already killed nearly all of the pursuing footsoldiers. As the remaining soldiers prepare to flee, Hyuuga reaches them and cuts them down because they stood in his way. Dueling Mark The fight between the pair is very short, with Hyuuga easily being able to kill the older and more experienced bodyguard. He duels Mark, severing the bodyguard's arm. When Mark rushes towards him, Hyuuga dodges and stabs him through the abdomen, killing him and causing the ground below them to collapse and swallow them both. Hyuuga emerges, unharmed, and continues to pursue Kreuz, Teito and the two remaining guards. Dueling Karan Having lost his sunglasses in the fight, Hyuuga first puts on another pair. As soon as he does so, Karan launches a surprise attack from behind him, but Hyuuga easily blocks the attack. He asks Karan if Pandora's Box is still in the Raggs Kingdom. Karan moves away from him and launches a Zaiphon strike, causing Hyuuga to block with his own zaiphon. The blow cuts Hyuuga's cheek. Hyuuga then readies his zaiphon, and fires his "storm of swords", a wave of sword-like blasts that impales his opponent, instantly killing him. Hyuuga muses that Teito and Kreuz must be close if he is being so fiercely attacked. He comments on Karan's technique and opts to try it himself. His attack, with Hyuuga whistling as he does so, sends a wave across the forest, destroying everything in its path until it is stopped by Agas, the remaining bodyguard. However, this alerts Hyuuga to their location. Interruption by the Eye of Raphael Before Hyuuga can continue, the Eye of Raphael fires. Hyuuga somehow survives the attack that destroyed 1/8 of the continent, and continues to pursue Kreuz and Teito until Landkarte teleported them elsewhere. Post-Raggs War After the Raggs War the dynamic of the Black Hawks had changed, with the team losing two members (Yukikaze and the fake Katsuragi's former identity), and gaining two new members ("Katsuragi" and Kuroyuri). Meeting Haruse Kuroyuri had presumably told Hyuuga about Haruse, since Hyuuga knew who he was and his connection to Kuroyuri despite never having met him, (though Hyuuga spying on Haruse to learn this is not out of the question). Hyuuga approaches Haruse one day, and introduces himself as a friend of Kuroyuri's. He proposes the idea of Haruse becoming Kuroyuri's begleiter. Hyuuga, reasoning that if Haruse died in battle Kuroyuri would be sad, challenged Haruse to a duel so he could see if Haruse was able to defend his life. Hyuuga drew his sword, but an angry Kuroyuri appeared before he could strike and kicked him off the balcony where they stood. When Haruse became Kuroyuri's begleiter and a fully fledged member of the Black Hawks, Hyuuga was seen again, being forced to eat Kuroyuri's 'tuna chocolate'. Meeting Konatsu The Black Hawks had arrived at a military academy that Konatsu Warren attended, possibly to observe the potential soldiers. Hyuuga separates from the rest of the Hawks and goes to the courtyard to practice with his sword. He catches Konatsu staring at him, approaches him and strikes up a conversation. Hyuuga recognises Konatsu as the human who wants to join the Black Hawks and jokingly says Konatsu looks too weak to have won the top seat. Konatsu asserts his skill, and Hyuuga challenges him to a fight, saying that if Konatsu can land one 'hit' on him, Hyuuga would give him the katana he had earlier caught Konatsu staring at. Konatsu gratefully accepts the challenge, unaware Hyuuga is a member of the Black Hawks. As Black Hawks Haruse, Kuroyuri and Katsuragi find Hyuuga and watch, Hyuuga remains stood in one place and lets Konatsu come to him. Konatsu lunges for Hyuuga, but Hyuuga strikes out- sending Konatsu sliding backwards (cutting Konatsu's arm in the process) and felling the tree behind him. Konatsu again goes for Hyuuga but Hyuuga uppercuts him and sends Konatsu's sword flying out of his hands. As Konatsu gropes for his sword Hyuuga criticises him for attacking without thinking to defend himself. Konatsu looks at Hyuuga and sees an image of himself standing next to Hyuuga and mocking him (Konatsu) and he (Konatsu) grabs his sword and lashes out at the image. The image of Konatsu is cut in two, leaving Hyuuga amused that Konatsu is fighting an imaginary enemy instead of him. Hyuuga hits Konatsu in the ribs with the back of his sword, breaking a few and Konatsu keels over in pain. Seeing Konatsu lying on the floor in pain, Hyuuga announces that the fight is over and begins to walk away, but Konatsu becomes angry at himself for failing to close the gap between them and he screams for the fight to continue. Hyuuga shoots some of his Zaiphon at Konatsu, but Konatsu gets up and still refuses to allow the fight to end. He continues to try and attack Hyuuga right up until he faints from a combination of exhaustion and his injuries. Hyuuga sighs and approaches Konatsu to check if he is alright but as he leans in Konatsu unconsciously grabs Hyuuga's throat. Hyuuga smiles at the rest of the Black Hawks watching, as Konatsu has scored the 'hit'. When Konatsu wakes up in hospital some time later, Hyuuga is present. Hyuuga tells Konatsu not to move due to his injuries and Konatsu apologises for his "careless, shameful behaviour". Hyuuga ignores this and instead compliments Konatsu on his fighting spirit and tenacity (showing him the hand shaped bruises Konatsu left on his neck) and gives him his katana. Konatsu thanks Hyuuga for the honour of duelling "with an instructor" and Hyuuga smiles and gets up to leave- handing Konatsu a Black Hawks acceptance form before he does. Konatsu is shocked, finally realising Hyuuga is part of the Black Hawks. Barsburg Church Arc Barsburg military academy Hyuuga appears alongside Ayanami and the other Black Hawks as they observe the candidates currently taking the entrance exam for the Barsburg army. Later, Hyuuga is with Ayanami and some other officers talking about the eye of Mikhail and the Raggs War. When Teito, who had been listening to the conversation from behind the door, attacks Ayanami after suddenly recollecting the death of his father delivered by him, he is easily stopped by Hyuuga who quickly restrains him. Hyuuga then notices that Teito is the same sklave that they captured during the Raggs War, and Teito is arrested to be later questioned. Teito later escapes. A meeting with Miroku He along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high-ranking officers who are discussing Teito's escape from the empire where Hyuuga suggests that Teito escaped because he is homesick. After the meeting Hyuuga is mostly seen in an interrogation room with Mikage who is taken in for questioning regarding Teito's escape. It is possible that he may have beaten Mikage during interrogation, as in a flashback he is seen punching Mikage. However this may have been just an illusion created to anger Teito because this was seen during the second part of Teito's bishops' exam, in the anime only, and when Mikage returns to the Church there are no bruises or marks on him to support the theory that he was beaten. Discovery of the Eye of Mikhail After Mikage had been released from interrogation. Hyuuga was seen back in the Military doing his normal job. Hyuuga is shown yawning and looking rather bored and he lags behind the rest of the Black Hawks where he overhears some high-ranking officers, admirals Ogi, Shiroki and Nabiki, talking ill of Ayanami, because of the latter's young age and his family. In annoyence, he cuts the top of their pants with a strike of his sword so fast that they only see him sheathing it, Hyuuga walks away yawning again as the officers become frantic about their trouserless state. A plan to recover the Eye Hyuuga is later seen watching Ayanami do paperwork. Hyuuga comments that Ayanami looks stressed, and offers him the candy apple he had been eating. Ayanami, however, is unimpressed by the gesture, and hits him, telling his subordinate that Teito possesses the Eye of Mikhail. Hyuuga comments on trouble it would cause if the Pope got more power, and sympathises with Mikage. Ayanami is worried that if the Pope got a hold of the Eye of Mikhail, there would be a repeat of the Raggs War, and he tells Hyuuga that they must try to stop this from happening by ensuring the Barsburg Empire is in control of both eyes. Hyuuga swears to protect Ayanami when Teito comes for him. Bishop's Apprentice Exam Arc Wars attacks Hyuuga is next seen accompanying Ayanami in a meeting with other high ranking generals and admirals discussing how the neighbouring country, Antwort, has recently been threatening the Barsburg empire. Infiltration by the Black Hawks On their way to Antwort, the Black Hawks are then sent on a mission by Miroku after it is revealed that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail. The military and the royalty believe that the only way the Barsburg Empire can avoid having a repeat of the Raggs war is to have control of both eyes so the Church cannot use it as a weapon against them. When the battle ground turns to the skies, Hyuuga is sent to retrieve the eye of Mikhail. He climbs on top of the Ribidzile, and slices the Hawkzile Teito, Frau and Hakuren ride on in half. He attempts to land a finishing blow but Castor uses his Ghosts strings to stop Hyuuga moving his arm. Frau who had been aiding the two's escapes on a Hawkzile is confronted by Hyuuga, who mocks him and laughs. Frau is angered by the comment and the two clash weapons as they fight to recover the Eye. As Teito and the Eye of Mikhail fall from their Hawkzile, it becomes apparent that both of them cannot be saved. Frau chooses to grab Teito Klein, allowing Hyuuga to take the Eye of Mikhail and escape, where he rides back the Ribidzile and delivers it to Ayanami. After an intervention by Labrador- The Black Hawks continue on their journey to Antwort. Antwort War Arc Sometime before the Black Hawks set off for Antwort, Hyuuga was approached by Field Marshal Wakaba Oak who recognised him as a subordinate of Ayanami. Wakaba asked Hyuuga to take his son, Shuri, to Ayanami, something Hyuuga reluctantly agreed too- fearing punishment if he refused.During the flashback in Kapitel 25 page 27, Hyuuga says: "If I didn't, It'd be my head", and "I thought I'd be killed if I said anything", to explain why he brought Shuri on board. Later, the Black Hawks prepare to enter Antwort's airspace, and Hyuuga is with Ayanami. Just then, Shuri Oak appears, and loudly complains that the ship is "smaller than Papa's" but "suitable". Shuri suddenly introduces himself as Ayanami's begleiter, much to Hyuuga's confusion. Hyuuga questions Shuri on this, and Shuri says Shuri's father and Ayanami's superior, had told him he had been made Ayanami's begleiter. This annoys Ayanami, who had not been informed of this by Wakaba, and causes Hyuuga to panic, as he had brought him on board the ship. Ayanami demands to know who brought the "garbage" on board, something Shuri also demands to know- not realising the 'garbage' is him, and Hyuuga raises his hand. He is kicked by Ayanami as punishment. Start of conflict The Black Hawks approach Antwort, where they are spotted by lookouts. The soldiers do nothing, confident that their anti-battleship shield will block any attack and deter them. Ayanami then conjures up an enormous Zaiphon, and fires it at the shield- destroying it in a single blow. Despite the country having advanced defences, they have no means to defend themselves against a Warsfeil. Antwort forces begin to panic- quickly realising they are no longer fighting normal humans, and they fire their cannons at the approaching ships. The attacks do not make contact, as they are blocked by a Zaiphon shield surrounding the Ribidziles. Ayanami tells Shuri Oak that his begleiters are expected to fight on the front line. Hyuuga then grabs Shuri by the coat and hangs him out of the Ribidzile. Informing him that the location was "satisfactory" and cheerfully wishing him luck, Hyuuga drops Shuri- who survives the fall and is eventually saved by Konatsu Warren. Storming the castle With the shield now broken, the fleet lands on the plaza in front of Antwort's Royal Palace- meaning reinforcements from the coast will be unable to travel to and defend the palace in time. The country's men scramble, revealing that Antwort doesn't actually have the capacity to fend off Warsfeil, as their weapons have no effect against their Zaiphon. As Kuroyuri uses his/her Wars to kill the remaining guards. Hyuuga enters the battle, and single-handedly destroys the fort defending the palace. He quickly kills the guards inside but is then confronted by two combat slaves, Yukinami and Suzunami, guarding the entrance further into the palace. The duo's combination makes it difficult for the Barsburg lieutenant to progress, and he is caught between their crossing swords. However, he somehow manages to get free and causes the twins to cut down more of their own men. Aftermath After Antwort has been conquered, Hyuuga approaches Ayanami with the battle sklaves he caught and handcuffed, and presents them to him as souvenirs. Ayanami informs them (Yuki and Suzu) that since King Antwort is dead, they are now free- much to Hyuuga's shock. Once released, Suzu excitedly speaks to Hyuuga, praising his ability as a Black Hawk and asking to meet their King. Hyuuga, unable to understand the Raggs language, smiles and pats Suzunami on the head. Hausen House Arc Return from Antwort Hyuuga waits with the rest of the Black Hawks as Ayanami is in a meeting with Wakaba Oak. When the two arrive, a tearful Shuri Oak runs into his father's arms and is comforted by him. This prompts Hyuuga to laugh, and he joke that Konatsu Warren has been abusing Shuri (as an explanation for the battle wounds that Hyuuga caused by dropping him) which causes Konatsu to shout at Hyuuga for joking about such a thing in front of Shuri's father. He traps Kuroyuri in a one-armed hug when he/she asks if he/she can kill Shuri. When Wakaba, after seeing how attached Shuri has become to Konatsu, places Shuri under Konatsu's care, Hyuuga restrains him (Konatsu) using a full nelson before he can attack Shuri. The Black Hawks later return to their office, and Hyuuga initially appears to be quietly working on his paperwork. However, when Konatsu comes closer to get some documents signed, he sees that Hyuuga has actually drawn a picture of Ayanami on the documents instead. Hyuuga thus incurs Konatsu's wrath but he (Konatsu) then notices that Suzunami is using the wrong seal to stamp the documents. With Konatsu distracted with finding the correct staff seal, Hyuuga begins using Suzu's stamp, and compliments him (Suzu) on his crafting ability. Raggs Castle Arc Hyuuga stands with Ayanami, overlooking the Barsburg Church, and watches with amusement as Ayanami (controlling a soldier of the 6th District) attacks Teito Klein. When Ayanami expresses his frustration at why Teito is uncorrupted, Hyuuga asks whether Teito is the real Raggs Prince, as the King of Raggs "had no children". Ayanami tells Hyuuga of the 'black history of the Raggs Kingdom': the birth and death of Wahrheit Tiashe Raggs, who was the child of Krom and a concubine. Hyuuga questions which one, Teito or the dead infant, is the imposter, and Ayanami assures him that the possessor of the Eye of Mikhail is the real Prince. He then informs Hyuuga that Fea Kreuz had sealed Teito's memories to protect the Eye of Mikhail and Pandora's Box, and reveals the he (Ayanami) and Miroku Barsburg had hoped to return Pandora's Box to the Church in order to bolster the military's reputation.In Kapitel 38, Miroku says of Pandora's Box: "If we return it to the Church, we'll obtain worldwide support; a perfect performance". As Konatsu Warren arrives, informing them that preparations to enter the church have been made, Hyuuga asks Ayanami what he prays for, and Ayanami answers: "God's demise". Manga Synopsis Later in the series, he is shown to fight Frau in the Hawkzile race, stating babysitting is a pain and he should have clipped Teito's wings a long time ago. The fight seems evenly matched, until he is stabbed in the chest, much to his shock, and retreats after Ayanami successfully captures Teito. Hyuuga later makes a full recovery, probably due to him being a Warsfiel, and plays along in the ploy to make Teito believe he has been in Hohburg Fortress all along and is acting as Ayanami's Begleiter. Hyuuga, as per usual, is by Ayanami's side during the princess's ball, as the two await for the Ghosts to arrive. Hyuuga was surprised when Ayanami mentioned there's someone here that is not a ghost, upon noticing the appearance of the shadow man. When the ghosts arrived, Hyuuga narrowly avoided being attacked by Labrador's plants as he follows Ayanami, and Labrador announced that he (Labrador) will be Hyuuga's opponent. Later, it is revealed in a flashback that Labrador offered Hyuuga a darkness-eating flower seed so that Hyuuga could protect Ayanami, and Hyuuga accepted the seed despite Labrador warning him that he (Hyuuga) might be devoured. After battling Katsuragi, Hyuuga seemed to have died, but manga chapter 96 reveals that he is alive, though it is likely that he will no longer be able to use black magic. At the end of the manga, Hyuuga and Konatsu are the only Black Hawks confirmed to have remained in the Barsburg military. References Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character histories